Teardrops on My Guitar
by pleuvoir
Summary: Some people say that when you meet the person you're destined to spend the rest of your life with, you'll know. ExB.
1. start

**Start.**

Some people say that when you meet the person you're destined to spend the rest of your life with, you'll know. Irrevocably and inextricably. It was true for Bella and I. A fleeting glance into silver-specked eternity and a duck of the head. Because, because this is the primal truth of love. Now, now, now and forever.


	2. first sight

**First sight.**

I am a dreamer. I never stopped dreaming, even when Jasper's low hiss and Alice's hand on my waist were a warning and the other students shrank back from us. They were a cacophony of imperfection shrouded against dented lockers and peeling walls and we, I didn't know how to describe us. But in their eyes our reflections were lovely, chillingly so, aloofly so. I never liked what I saw in their eyes.

Sometimes my siblings' heartbreak beauty took me by surprise, translucent skin hiding pale pale secrets and shooting stars in their eyes. The shooting stars were yellow and bright, _unbearably so_ I sometimes thought and they weaved fairy tales of far-off castles and meadows which walked and rivers with water so pure it cleansed your soul. If I had any say in what my eyes spoke, I would want them to be blue, blue and beckoning like the waves in summer breaking the seashore's heart. Sometimes I dreamt of a human friend, one who held my hand and laughed at my stupid jokes and whose eyes were the colour of maple leaves in autumn. In my dreams, he never had a face.

When Bella first caught my eye, she was leaning against a row of lockers. I remember everything with such clarity, it hurts my heart. Her hair was shockingly brown against the shipwreck copper of the lockers, and she was laughing. It was the laughter that stole my attention, I think. Till now I still don't know what made me look that corner of the world and see that girl, yes, that girl. Her apocalypse happiness made me angry, for I would never know what it felt like to lean in a corner of nowhere and laugh till there were tears in my eyes. Instead I was held by iron arms and broken hearts, in an army of the barren land.

In that angle of the sun, it caught the crown of her head and weaved her a halo of dust, like a fallen angel dreaming of being restored. It's strange, isn't it, how humans smile one second and fall in love the next. _I must protect this girl_, one says. It's a line that could dig you a tunnel to the other side of the earth and back. And at the exact same moment, my siblings turned to look at me, as though they knew something had changed within me but not what. I smiled and pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. The winter sunlight was warm and surprising on my face.

--

**Drop me a review if you want me to continue :)**


	3. open book

**Thank you to ReflectionOftheTwilight for reviewing my first chapter. This chapter is not so wordy, not so hard to read. I hope you guys will like it. :)**

**--**

**Open book.**

Fate teases you in the strangest kinds of ways. It was to be that I couldn't read Bella's mind, yet remained hopelessly entranced by her scent. If you asked me to describe it, I'm afraid I would trip and flutter hopelessly. Think of fat strawberries peering out of bushes and rock pools in the crook of dawn and sand crabs who cling to your fingers and refused to let go. I had never come across a scent as pure as hers. It left my soul shaken and fumbling for balance.

I had always had a special liking for beautiful things. Her face was tear-streaked in the moonlight and almost imperfect in its insymmetricality. It tugged a melancholy tune on my heart-strings and made me come back night after night, night after moonless night. Sometimes the tides turned within themselves and the mermaids surfaced to play with the stars. It made me wonder if maybe I was part of a smile, part of the sticky summer heat; part of a miracle that was happening with this girl.

( & i felt you breaking in my arms

but i didn't do anything

didn't say anything

because i wanted to see

the death of something beautiful )

I'd never thought of myself as a romanticist. But seeing her with other boys, watching their hands brush and heads duck in that primal dance of infatuation, I felt the first stirrings of emotion I'd had in a long time. It made me feel _alive_, on fire. I decided that I liked this feeling. Young and seventeen and wishing to watch the world burn. One night I took a train with Emmett to an unknown country town and we painted our faces with the colours of the rainbow and I painted shooting stars in my eyes because I wanted to be like him. Youth raged through me like horses in a battlefield.

( so i dressed you up in silver

& wrote a song for you )

One night I found a pencil and notepad, lying half open on her table. It was almost as if she knew of me and my fantasies and had left them there, lips curving in a half-smile. Bella's lullaby is just a few chords, lips pressed softly on hair and the gentle swish of mermaids' tails. It is both the helpless falling of first love and the primal truth of desire. That night, my parting glance of Bella was mildly strange. She was half-smiling and her skin was barely tangible in its translucency. I might have taken it for an omen for what was to come, but I didn't.


	4. author's note

**author's note.**

Hi-

I am actually very aware that my fic is not being received well on FF(dot)net. Perhaps it is because my style is very different from Stephenie Meyer's. It might have upset some readers who are used to Ms. Meyer's simplistic style and instead got my more rambling one. But I also feel that you guys need to consider the time and effort I have put into this.

I will not be putting up any more chapters, unless people tell me that they like my fic. I see no purpose in agonizing you all further, nor wasting my time.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
